riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chonsu
Chonsu - egipski bóg księżyca, czasu i młodości. Historia Kiedy bogini Nut potrzebowała dodatkowych dni na urodzenie swoich dzieci, rzuciła wyzwanie Chonsu na grę w kości. Ostatecznie Nut wygrała wystarczająco dużo światła księżycowego, by stworzyć jeszcze pięć dni i była w stanie urodzić swoje dzieci, mimo że Ra próbował ją powstrzymać. Według Chonsu, Bes chciał spędzić więcej czasu z Bastet, jego sekretnym zauroczeniem, więc postawił kilka stóp wzrostu. Przegrał, co może wyjaśnić, dlaczego jest on bogiem karłów. Jednak bóg zaprzecza, że to prawda. Mitologia Chonsu pojawia się w kilku mitach, często o hazardzie i czasie. Jego najsławniejsze pojawienie się znajduje się w micie o tym, jak Nut urodziła Ozyrysa, Izydę, Horusa, Seta i Neftyda. ''Kroniki Rodu Kane'' ''Ognisty Tron'' Carter i Sadie musieli cofnąć czas o 3 godziny, aby kontynuować przechodzenie przez Domy Nocy, więc Chonsu został zaproszony przez Ozyrysa, by dać im czas, którego potrzebowali. Ale, jak wyjaśnił bóg księżyca, nie może po prostu dać im czasu, ponieważ byłoby to aktem chaosu. Więc jedynym sposobem, w jaki Carter, Sadie i Bes mogą otrzymać pomoc, jest uprawianie hazardu, obstawianie swoich trzech stajni przed trzema godzinami blasku księżyca. Rodzeństwo w końcu wygrało, ale podczas gry, Bes stracił swoje ren. Nawet gdy ich poszukiwania trwały, Sadie i Carter nadal wyrażali swoją wściekłość w stosunku do Chonsu. Krótko po ich grze Carter rzuca się na niego zanim zniknie. Sadie wyładowuje swoją wściekłość na grupie demonów, zamieniając ich w bobble głowy Chonsu. Krótko pojawia się, gdy Ra wraca na swój tron, a Sadie czuje potrzebę, by go uderzyć. ''Cień Węża'' Chonsu pojawia się przed Carterem, gdy żąda od bogów walczyć u jego boku. Następnie walczy z Apopisem. Osobowość Chonsu twierdzi, że całkowicie zaadaptował się do współczesnego świata, ale w rzeczywistości jest dość łajdakiem. W czasach starożytnego Egiptu był znany z tego, że pomagał faraonowi zabijać wszystkich bogów, którzy mu przeszkadzali. Bóg księżyca zawsze jest gotowy i chce pochłonąć dusze każdego, i chciał zabrać ren Cartera, Sadie lub Besa. Zachowuje się jak oszust i uwielbia gry hazardowe, ponieważ w rzeczywistości obstawiał wynik starań Kane'a o przywrócenie Ra. Nie przejmuje się tym, czy Chaos wygra, ponieważ, jak wyjaśnia, zmiana następuje etapami, a nawet żałuje Ra, że musi przestrzegać tak ścisłego harmonogramu. Chonsu również powoduje, że Apopis opuści Księżyc w spokoju, ponieważ potwór węża jest naprawdę zainteresowany słońcem. Jest całkiem oczywiste, że znajduje radość w pożeraniu renów innych, ale wydaje się, że nie chwyta ludzi, którzy nie lubią go. Wciąż nazywa Besa "Starym Kumplem", a on pozostaje bardzo zrelaksowany z Carterem i Sadie, nawet po zniszczeniu ich przyjaciela. Wygląd W duat Chonsu pojawia się jako olśniewający młody mężczyzna ubrany głównie w srebro. Nosi srebrny garnitur we włoskim stylu, a także kilka platynowych łańcuszków na szyi i jeden duży amulet z księżycem w kształcie półksiężyca. Ma pierścienie na wszystkich palcach i srebrny rolex, którego używa do odwrócenia czasu. Jego włosy są czarne i noszone w starożytnym egipskim blistrze (noszonym przez starożytną egipską młodzież). Zwykle odchodzi jako charyzmatyczny i otwarty, ale jego srebrne oczy pozostają zimne i groźne. Umiejętności Mówi się, że Chonsu ma nie tylko moc i zdolność kontrolowania światła księżyca, ale także wydłuża lub skraca życie śmiertelników. Może również kontrolować czas, a nawet jego moc może wpływać na bogów. Ciekawostki * Jego grecko-rzymskim odpowiednikiem (pod względem atrybutów) jest Artemida/Diana i Kronos/Saturn. * Podczas wywiadu z nim na stronie Readriordan.com, Chonsu przyznał, że, śmiertelnicy nie wiedzą jak smakuje tajemne imięhttps://www.readriordan.com/2018/07/25/exclusive-khonsu-interview/. Przypisy Kategoria:Dzieci Ra Kategoria:Bóstwa Egipskie Kategoria:Mitologia Egipska Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Kroniki rodu Kane" Kategoria:Mężczyźni en:Khonsu